Mine at Last
is the seventeenth episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode aired on January 5, 1997. It was followed by "Will You Go Out with Me?" on January 12. Yumi Kageyama penned the script. Tsukasa Domyoji rescues Tsukushi Makino and brings her to his house. There he confesses his love for her and kisses her. The next day, Tsukasa punishes her tormentors at school. They are then surprised by Rui Hanazawa's sudden return. Plot Tsukasa Domyoji apologizes to Tsukushi Makino and promises "If you say it didn't happen, I believe you." He holds her tight in his arms. Tsukasa hands his sweater to Tsukushi, who then puts it on. He picks her up and carries her bridal style. She protests, insisting she can walk. He tells her "I'm not putting you down. You're mine at last," to which Tsukushi has no response. As he continues carrying her, Tsukushi notices his shaking arms and the smell of his cologne, thinking "I feel like I'm falling under its spell." A light blush falls over her cheeks. At Tsukasa's house, two maids run up to the pair. He instructs them to draw a bath for Tsukushi and help her bathe. The maid then escorts her to the bathroom. Tsukushi looks around Tsukasa's massive bathroom as a maid enters behind her. She offers to help Tsukushi bathe, which she refuses. Tsukushi pushes the maid out the door, despite her insistence that Tsukasa will be mad. By herself, she gets into the bathtub. Enjoying the bubbles, she comments "It's like being in a movie." Her thoughts turn to Tsukasa's words from earlier, thinking "It felt like I was being protected from all the evils of the world." She starts to feel guilty for pretending to be Tsukasa's girlfriend. Out of the bath, Tsukushi dresses in a simple pair of pajamas. The maid escorts her to Tsukasa's bedroom, where he informs her about his call to her mother. He then sits on his bed and tells her to come over. Holding Tsukushi down, Tsukasa rubs a salve over the cuts on her face. She is covered in bandages and band-aids by the time he is done. Tsukasa apologizes again for her getting hurt because of him. He then asks "You didn't really do it with that blonde, did you?" Tsukushi becomes annoyed, telling him she is "not so cheap" to do something like that. She then sarcastically says "Don't tell me you're jealous." Tsukasa replies seriously, saying "I am jealous." He then admits that he loves her. Tsukasa leans in to kiss her. She initially resists, but eventually accepts his advances and allows him to kiss her. In her head, she thinks "Perhaps I was hoping for this in some place in my heart." She slowly starts to relax. Once Tsukasa pulls away, Tsukushi, still blushing heavily, makes to leave the room. Just as she reaches the door, Tsukasa tells her "I'm serious. Don't brush this off." Tsukushi nods in response. That night, she lies awake in bed wondering what she will do about the situation. She thinks back on her memories of Tsukasa, ranging from receiving the red card to him saying he believed her earlier that day. Tsukushi remarks "Too much has happened between Domyoji and me," which makes it hard for her to believe his feelings. Her confusion is further compounded when she thinks about the kiss, which she feels she had secretly been hoping for. Tsukushi yells out in frustration, before turning to her favorite toy for guidance. It ultimately provides her no comfort. The next morning, Tsukushi wakes up after not getting much sleep. Two maids, carrying her breakfast and new uniform, enter the room seconds later. Wanting to thank Tsukasa, Tsukushi asks for his whereabouts. She reveals that he left early that morning while screaming about "payback." At Eitoku Academy, a crowd stares at six students, who are tied by their ankles from the roof. Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado passively try to stop Tsukasa, just before Tsukushi arrives. She is able to stop him, informing him that the students have been punished enough. The two look at each other head-on, causing them to blush fiercely. Akira and Sojiro comment on this. Then Rui enters the scene, telling his friends "I'm back." Cast and characters Other *Chieko Makino *Erika Ayuhara *Makiko Endo *Minako Yamano *Thomas *Yuriko Asai *Yoko Koyanagi (maid A) *Miyuki Nikaido (maid B) *Yusuke Oguri (male student A) *Masataka Nakai (male student B) *Daisuke Kishio (male student C) Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Atsutoshi Umezawa *'Animation director': Hiroyuki Kawano *'Art directors': Yuki Yukie, Tomoko Ide Notes *The episode covers chapter thirty-one from the Sakurako arc of the original manga. *Scenes from episodes one, four, nine, twelve, and sixteen are used in this episode. *Chapter one hundred and nine was published on the same day that this episode aired. It was also the first chapter of the year as was the episode. *A bath object, sold by Bandai as "Bubble pure bath," can be seen in Tsukasa's bathroom. It is also heavily featured in the anime's insert scene, which plays once every episode. References See also External links *"Mine at Last" at the official website *"Mine at Last" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes